


Catharsis

by Gnom



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, F/F, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnom/pseuds/Gnom
Summary: After a war, Adora and Catra can finally allow themselves to fall apart.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 29





	Catharsis

They were sitting on a balcony, chatting and admiring the setting sun, when all of a sudden, Adora burst into tears.

Well, maybe it wasn't all of a sudden. Adora was rather quiet and reserved for most of the day and Catra felt, that something was wrong, but she didn't want to say anything, just in case she could have misinterpreted Adora's behavior. 

Turns out she was right, and now, she was sitting awkwardly, not knowing what to say, meanwhile Adora was saying apologies while sobbing. It was rather disconcerting seeing her like this, she could have count on her both hands, how many times she has seen her girlfriend cry. Usually, it was Catra, who needed to be consoled, so she didn't really know how to respond. 

Although, some words, heard from Perfuma's, came to her mind. Now if only Adora could stop apologizing.

Catra took a deep breath, hoping that what she has to say, is going to help her at least a little.

-Adora, you don't have to apologise, just let yourself cry. You don't have to play a hero anymore. We're safe. I'm here with you. Everyone is. -Catra turned away, flustered. Her, giving motivational speeches. Who would have thought. She learned something from meetings with Perfuma after all.

Adora looked at her, tears streaming down her face.

-Excatly. Everyone is safe, and I should be happy, but here I am, crying, I don't know what's wrong with me.- she sniffed, hanging her head.

Catra took her hand into hers.

Here goes nothing.

-Hey, it's completely fine. You were carrying so much on your shoulders, that when it's finally over, you don't have to be so strong anymore. You can just let it all out.- she shrugged awkwardly, when Adora looked up at her, still sniffling. 

-I know how you're feeling.-Catra continued, looking at the setting sun.- I probably had like five breakdowns since we saved the world.- she laughed bitterly.

Before Adora could say anything, Catra interjected -Yeah, I know, I should have told you, but I didn't want to worry you, besides I talked about it with Perfuma, and I feel better know.- she scratched her neck, feeling her girlfriend's accousatory stare on her.

Adora sighed, her eyes turning to the sunset as well.

-I guess talking with someone about it would make it better. Thank you. I think I really needed to hear those words.-she said, wiping her tears.

-I think you should attend the meetings with Perfuma with me. I know I'm giving pretty good advice, but I'm not a professional yet.- she winked, which made Adora snort.

-I guess it would be a good idea. -she responded. -But, let's not keep such things from each other, we should talk about difficult things, okay? I want you to tell me, if something is wrong, you don't have to hide away to cry, you know I'm here for you too. -Adora took both of her hands in hers, the last rays of sunshine were falling on her face, making her look even more beautiful. Something clenched in Catra's heart. God, she loved her so much.

A comfortable silence fell between them. They looked at the darkening sky, searching for the first stars. They were laughing and bantering, but Catra could feel that Adora was still upset. She was sure, if she didn't ask her, her girlfriend wouldn't say anything. She could be stubborn like that.

-Hey.- she said softly, turning Adora's attention on her instead. She looked wistful.

-Yeah?-Adora asked distractedly. It was plain as day, that something was on her mind.

-If there is something you wanna talk about, go ahead.- she gave her girlfriend an encouraging smile.

Adora played with her jacket's collar absentmindedly, her brows frowning.

-I...-she sighed. Her voice became unsteady, as the unpleasant emotions overcame her once more. She took a deep breath and tried again.

-I thought I put it behind me, but after all that madness was over, I just can't stop thinking about Light Hope, Angella, and...And Shadow Weaver.- she whispered the last two words. 

Catra swallowed. She already didn't like where it was going, but kept quiet, knowing, that Adora needed to talk about it.

-I spent so much time training with Hope, I got used to her presence, even if it turned out, that she was using me, I still miss her. Angella, she sacrificed herself, she took the sword instead of me, and now she's gone, probably imprisoned between other dimensions forever. And Shadow Weaver... -Adora's voice shook, as she tried to hold her tears back. -She was abusing both of us, but we still saw her as a mother figure, right?- Adora looked at Catra, who had a blank look on her face, but her hands betrayed her state. She was pressing her claws on her thighs. She always did that, when she was upset. 

Shit, Adora shouldn't have said all that, especially the part about Angella, Catra is going to blame herself again, god, she's so stupid, she-

A little deranged laugh interrupted her inner dialogue.

She looked up. Her girlfriend buried her face into her hands, her claws now pressing into her scalp.

Adora frowned.

-Catra...?- she reached to touch her, when Catra leapt up from her seat, walking up to the railing. 

Adora heard her sobbing, which wrenched her heart even more.

She got up as well, walking up to her.

-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talked about it, I didn't want to upset you.- she said quietly, wanting to hug her girlfriend, but she knew, when Catra was that upset, touch would only make it worse. So she waited.

After a few minutes, Catra seemed to calm down, as she lifted her head, trying to clean her face with a sleeve, tears mixing up with snot. She felt disgusting. But crying was necessary, and bottling up her emotions wouldn't do any good. Well, at least that's what Perfuma told her. It still felt not fair, that Adora feels the need to console her, when just few minutes ago she herself was coming apart at the seams. 

Catra took a deep breath. She needs to get it together. Remembering her horrible fuck ups was painful, but she can't run from this forever. But the guilt is horrible, it feels like it's choking her. What's worse, it looks like everyone forgave her too quickly, and it just didn't felt right. She's surprised that Glimmer never accused her of basically killing her mother. She almost wishes, that someone would had brought up all her shit and screamed at her, hated her. But they're all too good for that. She probably should have a talk with Sparkles about it, otherwise the guilt won't ever go away. And... She should apologize. She never really said that she was sorry, that her mother is gone, because of her.

Catra let the air out slowly through her nose. She looked at her hands, becoming white from the force she was holding the railing with. But it felt good, it felt grounding. 

She bit her lip, seeing the concerned expression on Adora's face. 

-No, it's good that you said that. We're supposed to talk about difficult things, you said it yourself. -She turned away briefly.-I won't lie, it really hurt, being reminded of that day, when I almost destroyed the world and caused Angella's...- her voice wavered at the end. She couldn't end the sentence, not without bursting in tears again.

She shook her head slightly.

-Just, I want you to know, that you could talk to me about anything, that it works both ways. We're in this together, yeah?- she tried to smile, but it probably turned out into a grimace.

Adora didn't seem to mind, as she just smiled back, nodding her head.

-Can I...- she spread her arms, looking at Catra expectantly.

-Of course you can, dummy, come here.- Catra practically jumped into her girlfriend's embrace, burying her face into Adora's neck.

Adora laughed, as Catra's breath tickled her. 

They stood, their bodies as close, as they could be, looking at the completely dark sky, that was full of stars now.   
  
Adora looked down, at Catra's beautiful, two colored eyes, the stars reflecting in them.

God, she loves her so much. She wishes this moment could last forever.

Catra looked up, smirking, and before Adora could react, her lips were pressed against Catra's. 

Adora smiled into the kiss, reciprocating it. 

The negative emotions she felt just few minutes ago, were now replaced only with joy and love. 


End file.
